


Liquid

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: For infinite-atmosphere.  I wrote her a birthday gift, because she is a gift.





	Liquid

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【守望先锋/Overwatch】【R76】Liquid 流体 by PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942890) by [batcat229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229)



> For infinite-atmosphere's birthday. I wrote her a gift, because she is a gift.

They do plenty of kinky stuff together, and Jack’s thing for orgasm denial is no secret between them, but even so, Gabriel’s a bit surprised when Jack suggests the cock cage.

The way Jack writhes and begs while Gabriel’s putting the thing on him makes him hesitate, but Jack never even looks like he’s thinking about his safe word. And once it’s locked onto him, he all but melts. He reaches out to Gabriel with a spacy, helpless expression and then, when Gabriel pulls him close, moulds himself to Gabriel’s body.

They spend a couple of hours having sex that night, playing with each other till Gabriel can’t stand it anymore. He was planning on waiting, but when Jack begs to be fucked, how is Gabriel supposed to resist?

Orgasm denial makes Jack cuddly as hell. When they’re done, Jack wraps himself around Gabriel and nuzzles at his shoulder like an affectionate cat. Gabriel likes the way Jack’s hips keep rocking minutely against him. It’s sexy as hell to watch him trying so very hard to be good, and not quite able to resist torturing himself. For all the good it does him.

But if Gabriel thought he was prepared? He was not prepared.

The next day, wearing it under his uniform and armor, Jack moves through the halls like his spine’s turned to liquid. His hips sway. His posture shifts ever so slightly to become more inviting. That rugged hardass expression of his softens till an echo of the need he lets Gabriel see in the bedroom peeks through. He’s always had a way of turning heads, but with that thing on him, people stare after him with a look in their eyes like they aren’t sure why they suddenly want to jump his bones.

And he’s all over Gabriel. Any time there’s a moment when they can sneak a kiss or a grind, Gabriel finds his arms full of wriggly muscular blond. He laughs into a kiss and grins as Jack pulls back. “If I’d known you’d be like this, I would’ve suggested this ages ago.”

Jack closes his eyes, face twisting. “I can feel it all the time. I just…god, I want to…” He thrusts his hips forward against Gabe’s. Not that it’ll help him any, but it does make for a very lovely sight. “Will you fuck me again tonight?”

How can he say no to that?


End file.
